stargatefandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Stargate (film)
De Stargate franchise begon met de film Stargate, die verscheen op 28 oktober 1994 en gemaakt werd door MGM. Hij werd geregisseerd door Roland Emmerich, en geschreven door Emmerich en Dean Devlin, met onder andere Kurt Russell, James Spader en Jaye Davidson als acteurs. Plot Giza, Egypte, 1928 Professor Paul Langford vondt een bijzonder voorwerp tijdens een archeologische opgraving in Giza, Egypte in 1928, namelijk een grote metalen ring met symbolen op de randen en negen chevrons, die werd beschermd door dekstenen. Zijn jonge dochten Catherine Langford vondt een amulet. Huidige tijd Na het zwarte schaap te zijn geworden in de wetenschappelijke wereld vanwege een onpopulaire theorie over het bouwen van de Egyptische piramides werd Daniel Jackson geconfronteerd door Catherine, nu een oude vrouw, over een baan waarbij Egyptische hiëroglyfen vertaald moesten worden voor de luchtmacht. Ondertussen werd Jack O'Neill terug geroepen naar zijn militaire dienst. O'Neill had kort geleden de dood van zijn zoon meegemaakt, die zichzelf per ongeluk met zijn pistool had gedood. Daniel Jackson reisde af naar Colorado om Catherine's aanbod the accepteren. In een voormalige silo voor nucleaire raketten werden de dekstenen aan hem getoond. Hij ontdekte dat de vertaling van de hiëroglyfen niet klopte en verbeterde het. Gedurende de volgende twee weken puzzelt Jackson over de zeven mysterieuze symbolen in het midden van de steen. Door een ongeluk ontdekt hij dat het geen woorden zijn maar sterrenbeelden. Tijdens het uitleggen van zijn ontdekking aan Majoor-Generaal W. O. West legt hij uit dat de steen een route aangeeft die diep de ruimte in leidt. West besluit om Jackson het voorwerp zelf te laten zien, de Stargate. Nadat Jackson al snel ontdekt welk symbool het beginpunt is wordt de Stargate geactiveerd, waardoor er een wormgat ontstaat tussen deze Stargate en een Stargate aan de andere kant van het sterrenstelsel. Er wordt een machine doorgestuurd, die aangeeft dat er menselijk leven aan de andere kant zou kunnen zijn. De luchtmacht is van plan om een ontdekkingsteam geleid door O'Neill door de Stargate te sturen, maar de symbolen aan de andere kant zijn anders. Jackson biedt zich aan om mee te gaan zodat hij de Stargate aan de andere kant kan bedienen en het team terug kan krijgen naar de Aarde. West gaat hiermee akkoord en Catherine geeft Jackson haar amulet. Het team stapt door de Stargate en komt uit in een Egyptische tempel van een woestijn planeet. Het team wordt echter met een onprettige verassing geconfronteerd als blijkt dat Jackson niet weet hoe hij de Stargate moet bedienen. Jackson verwachtte een soortgelijke steen aan de andere kant, maar die was nergens te bekennen. De meeste mannen werden boos op hem, maar O'Neill accepteerde zijn lot en begon een Mark III nucleaire kernkop op te zetten naast de Abydos Stargate. Jackson heeft ondertussen een aanvaring met een Mastadge en wordt door de woestijn gesleurd. Het team splitst zich op, en een deel, geleid door O'Neill, volgt de wetenschapper terwijl het deel geleid door Louis Ferretti achter blijft in de tempel. Nadat ze Jackson hebben gevonden ontdekken ze een groep primitieve mensen die Naquadah aan het mijnen zijn, het materiaal waar de Stargate ook van gemaakt is. Wanneer zij Catherine's amulet zien, met het Oog van Ra erop, beginnen zij de reizigers direct te vereren, in de veronderstelling dat zij gestuurd zijn door de god Ra. De mensen nemen het team mee naar hun primitieve stad, die hen beschermd tegen een zandstorm. O'Neill's team blijft 's nachts in de stad terwijl Ferretti en zijn mannen in de tempel moeten schuilen. Ondertussen wordt Jackson gehuwd met Sha'uri, de dochten van de patriarchale leider Kasuf, en O'Neill raakt bevriend met Kasuf's zoon, Skaara. Midden in de nacht landde een buitenaards schip op de piramide achter de tempel en verscheidene gepantserde bewakers namen Ferretti en zijn team mee. Sha'uri leidde Jackson ondertussen naar een kamer vol met geschreven teksten. Hij ontdekte dat de mensen van Abydos geleid werden door een alien die zich voordeed als de god Ra. Ra, ontdekte hij, heeft het eeuwige leven ontdekt in een menselijk lichaam en dwingt de Abydoniërs om Naquadah te mijnen voor zijn technologie. Charles Kawalsky vindt een tweede deksteen met de benodigde coördinaten om terug te keren. Echter, het zevende symbool is afgesleten en niet meer leesbaar. Het team keert terug naar de tempel, denkende dat zij voor altijd vast zouden zitten op de planeet, maar O'Neill en Jackson worden gevangen en naar Ra gebracht. Ra toont hen de bom die O'Neill opgezet had en Jackson gruwelt van O'Neill's plan. O'Neill probeerde Ra te doden, maar werd overmachtigd en Jackson stierf in het gevecht. Jackson werd echter wakker in een Sarcofaag en ontmoette Ra, die hem vertelde dat hij de nucleaire bom sterker had gemaakt met een dosis Naquadah, waardoor de kracht verhonderdvoudigt werd. Ra dwingt Jackson dan om zijn vrienden te doden voor de Abydoniërs, om zijn positie als god te verstevigen. Als Jackson weigert zou Ra hem, zijn vrienden, en alle Abydonïers doden. Tijdens een grote publieke bijeenkomst begint Jackson met tegenwil met de executie. Skaara onthult dat hij en de andere Abydonische kinderen vuurwapens van het team hebben. Op het laatste moment richt Jackson zijn staf wapen op Ra en vuurt. Het team en de kinderen trekken zich terug in de woestijn om zich voor Ra te verbergen. Wanneer Jackson ziet hoe Skaara een tekening van hun ontsnapping maakt ontdekt hij het beginpunt van Abydos, het zevende symbool. De kinderen en het team bewegen zich richting de tempel, maar Jackson, O'Neill en Sha'uri komen daarbinnen vast te zitten. Kawalsky, Ferretti, Skaara en de anderen kunnen de tempel niet in, en worden aangevallen door twee Death Gliders. In de tempel zet O'Neill de bom op zeven minuten. Wanneer Sha'uri gedood wordt door een bewaker gebruikt Jackson de transportatie ringen om op het schip te komen en haar tot leven te wekken met de sarcofaag. Nadat Jackson en Sha'uri van het schip ontsnappen probeert O'Neill de bom uit te schakelen, maar hij ontdekt dat dat niet wil. Ondertussen leidt Kasuf de rest van de Abydoniërs tegen Ra's soldaten, en Ra, die zich realiseert dat zijn volk in opstand is gekomen, laat zijn schip opstijgen. In een wanhopige laatste poging sturen O'Neill en Jackson de bom naar Ra's schip via de ringen. De bom gaat af, waardoor Ra gedood werd en zijn schip vernietigd. O'Neill en zijn mannen keerden terug naar de Aarde, maar Jackson kiest ervoor om met Sha'uri achter te blijven. Jackson vraagt O'Neill om het amulet terug te geven aan Catherine, en hij stemt hiermee in voordat hij door de Stargate stapt. Cast De film had verscheidene rollen die later ook in de serie voor zouden komen, maar hier gespeeld werden door andere acteurs. *Kurt Russell — Colonel Jack O'Neill *James Spader — Dr. Daniel Jackson *Jaye Davidson — Ra *Viveca Lindfors — Catherine Langford *Alexis Cruz — Skaara *Mili Avital — Sha'uri *Leon Rippy — Major General W.O. West *John Diehl — Lt. Charles Kawalsky *Carlos Lauchu — Anubis *Djimon Honsou — Horus *Erick Avari — Kasuf *French Stewart — Lt. Louis Feretti *Gianin Loffler — Nabeh *Christopher John Fields — Lt. Freeman *Derek Webster — Lt. Brown *Jack Moore — Lt. Reilly *Steve Giannelli — Lt. Porro *David Pressman — Assistent Luitenant *Scott Smith — Officier *Cecil Hoffman — Sarah O'Neil *Rae Allen — Dr. Barbara Shore *Richard Kind — Dr. Gary Meyers *John Storey — Mitch *Lee Taylor-Allan — Jenny *George Gray — Techneut *Kelly Vint — Catherine Langford als kind *Erik Holland — Professor Paul Langford *Nick Wilder — Voorman Ed Taylor *Sayed Badreya — Arabische tolk *Michael Concepcion — Horus Guard *Jerry Gilmore — Horus Guard *Michel Jean-Philippe — Horus Guard *Dialy N'Daiye — Horus Guard *Gladys Holland — Professor *Roger Til — Professor *Kenneth Danziger — Professor *Christopher West — Professor *Robert Ackerman — Companion *Kieron Lee — Gemaskerde Ra *Dax Biagas — Jonge Ra *Frank Welker — Stem van de Mastadge Notities Achtergrond * Stargate begon als twee afzonderlijke films die Roland Emmerich en Dean Devlin afzonderlijk hadden bedacht. Emmerich's film, Necropol: City of the Dead, zou gaan over een ruimteschip dat was begraven onder de Grote Piramide van Egypte, en de naamloze film van Devlin zou gaan over, in zijn woorden, "Lawrence of Arabia op een andere planeet." De twee films werden gecombineerd tot Stargate. * De schrijvers hadden oorspronkelijk het plan om een trilogy uit te brengen, maar de films Stargate II en Stargate III zijn nooit uitgebracht. De originele film was een matig succes en zou met een opbrengst van $ 200 miljoen box automatisch een vervolg hebben voortgebracht. In plaats daarvan werd het verhaal omgezet in een reeks succesvolle tv-series. Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis en Stargate Universe. • Devlin Quote: "We did the original Stargate as an independent movie. It was a surprise success. Shortly before the movie came out, the financiers who were frightened the movie might not do well sold the film to MGM. When the film came out, it was a hit and spawned TV shows. Of all the projects I’ve ever done, Stargate is the only one from the beginning intended to be a trilogy. We always wanted to do parts two and three, but the thinking was they didn’t want to do anything other than the TV series." * Stargate kreeg vooral negatieve kritieken. Vooral het overmatig gebruik van speciale effecten en de dunne verhaallijn waren een bron van kritiek. De positieve critici noemden de film echter een "instant camp classic", en prezen de film juist vanwege zijn effecten. Verschillen tussen film en serie Het Stargate-verhaal uit de film is op een aantal punten aangepast voor de serie Stargate SG-1. Onder andere: * Kolonel Jack O'Neill's naam wordt in de film gespeld als O'Neil, met een enkele "L" * De zoon van O'Neill heet in de film Tyler, en Charlie in de serie * Daniel Jackson's vrouw heet Sha're in de film, en Sha'uri in de serie * Kawalsky voornaam was Adam, in plaats van Charles * Louis Ferretti's naam wordt in de film gespeld als Feretti, met een enkele "R" * De Chevrons van de Stargate lichten in de film niet op wanneer deze werden geactiveerd, in de serie wel * Gebruikers (reizigers) van de Stargate hebben een klein laagje rijp op hun lichaam na aankomst, in de serie niet meer * Abydos bevond zich in de film "aan de andere kant van het voor ons bekende universum". In de serie is Abydos een stuk dichterbij * In de film bevind de Stargate zich in Creek Mountain, in de serie in Cheyenne Mountain Opmerkelijk * In tegenstelling tot wat vaak wordt gedacht, wordt in de film nooit gezegd dat Ra de laatste was van zijn ras of dat hij de Stargates bouwde * In de film wordt nooit een Dial Home Device getoond, waardoor het onduidelijk is hoe Dr Daniel Jackson er in slaagt om de poort opnieuw te kiezen * Ra lijkt zeker te zijn van de wereld van de reizigers. Dit is gebaseerd op het feit dat in de film de poort slechts naar een planeet ging. Echter, het is mogelijk dat hij het had kunnen vaststellen door gevangenen te martelen * De sterren in de sterrenbeelden alleen lijken dicht bij elkaar te zijn uit het oogpunt van de aarde , dus een constellatie kan niet worden beschouwd als een "punt" in de ruimte. Maar het is mogelijk, dat de punten in de ruimte zijn slechts fictief punten voor de berekening en de constellatie-symbolen vertegenwoordigt slechts het deel van de hemel, waar het punt zich bevindt. Bloopers * In de openingsscène met de ontdekking van de poort in 1928, is de gesproken taal eigenlijk Zweeds, maar wordt dat nogal middelmatige uitgesproken * Als het team op Aarde door de Stargate gaat, zijn de grote deuren over de controlekamer gesloten, maar vanuit het camera-standpunt vanuit de controlekamer, zijn de deuren open. Credits De volgende credits zijn niet compleet: * Casting by April Webster, C.S.A. * Music by David Arnold * Digital and visual effects supervisor: Jeffrey A. Okun * Special creature effects created by Patrick Tatopoulos * Costume designer: Joseph Porro * Edited by Michael J. Duthie and Derek Brechin * Production designer: Holger Gross * Director of photography: Karl Walter Lindenlaub, BVK * Co-Producer: Ute Emmerich * Executive Producer: Mario Kassar * Written by Dean Devlin & Roland Emmerich * Produced by Joel B. Michaels, Oliver Eberle, Dean Devlin * Directed by Roland Emmerich * Conceptual Design Oliver Scholl Media * Van de film werd een 'Directors Cut' uitgebracht als "Ultimate Edition" DVD. * De film werd ook uitgebracht op Blu-ray * De CD Stargate: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack werd uitgebracht op 8 november 1994. Prijzen en nominaties Stargate werd in 1995 genomineerd voor 10 prijzen, waarvan hij er 6 won. Gewonnen: * De Saturn Award voor Beste Sciencefiction film * De BMI Film Music Award (David Arnold) * De Golden Screen award * Drie Universe Reader's Choice Awards: ** Beste Sciencefictionfilm ** Beste speciale effecten in een Genre Motion Picture ** Beste vrouwelijke bijrol in een Genre Motion Picture (Mili Avital) Enkel genomineerd: * Twee Saturn Awards: ** Beste kostuums ** Beste visuele effecten * De International Fantasy Film Award, categorie “Beste film” * De Hugo Award voor “Best Dramatic Presentation” Trailer thumb|left|335 px Galerij Stargate T-poster.jpg | De 'Theatrical release' poster Stargate-1994-poster-1.jpg | Poster Verwijzingen * Film op GateWorld Categorie:Films de:Stargate (Film) en:Stargate (film) es:Stargate (Película)